Jigglypuff VS Majin Buu
Description Two cute looking large pink copycats fight who prevails! Interlude Wiz: Some characters are just cute especially pink ones Boomstick: But these two love to copy their enemies and pack a real punch Jigglypuff the ballon Pokemon ' Wiz: And Majin Buu the fat pink deadly powerhouse of Dragon ball '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick ' Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons armour and skills to find out who would win a death battle Jigglypuff Wiz: Jigglypuff is a large pink balloon Pokemon '''Boomstick: Oh no it's Kirby quickly it's going to eat me ! Wiz: No Boomstick Jigglypuff may look like Kirby but she is in fact very loving and caring Boomstick: Oh Good Jigglypuff is a Middle evolution of Pokemon she evolves from Igglypuff and evolves into Wigglytuff when near a moon stone ''' Wiz: Jigglypuff has many abilities she can turn into a rock and roll into enemies with Rollout dealing a light amount of damage and is a great singer '''Boomstick: Like Kirby seriously this is basically Kirby vs Majin Buu all over again Wiz: ..And with her singing she can send anyone to sleep instantly she can also defend herself using her Defence curl Boomstick: Jigglypuff can also Attack foes with Pound a brief attack that doesn't do much damage Jigglypuff can also puff herself into a Giant making her more deadly Wiz: But other than that Jigglypuff has no other Abilities and is pretty weak compared to most Pokemon Boomstick: But her cuteness and great singing skills makes her an awesome Pokemon go hang out with! Majin Buu Wiz: Majin Buu is an ancient being having existed since the Dawn of time Boomstick: He's so cute looking what so bad about this guy ''' Wiz: Buu is a hungry Murder who will decimate entire Planets when he is in a bad mood '''Boomstick: Oh now I hate him Buu was eventually captured by an Alien scientist named Bibaty who used Buu as a killing machine decimating entire Universes in the process Wiz: Bibaty then set his sight on Planet Earth and sent Buu there in statis while Bibaty was away finishing other matters Boomstick: However Bibaty was killed soon after and Millions of years later his Clone Bobaty released Majin Buu into the world ready to destroy it ''' Wiz: But there was one small problem Buu was a total idiot with Galaxy destroying power Also Something seems familiar about Bibaty Bobaty and Buu '''Boomstick: Really DB surely your not desperate to rob Disney of ideas for cool names Wiz: Moving on Buu has a deadly arsenal for killing worlds he can fire Laser beams and Destroy Cities with his Super breath Boomstick: Buu can Also use his weird head thing to turn people into candy that he can eat Ok it looks weird ' Wiz: Um let's move on '''Boomstick: Buu can destroy entire Planets with his Pink Planet Beam a large pink Sphere that can obliterate entire Planets and regenerate from mush pretty much instantly ' Wiz: Buu can mimic any Ki attack he sees instantly and physical absorb other beings to become more powerful '''Boomstick: That's just disturbing ! Wiz: Also Buu's personality changes depending on who he has absorbed although he has many forms we will not be using them for obvious reasons only Fat Buu which is Buu's dumbest and weakest form will be used Boomstick: Buu can rip off his own flesh and use it as a weapon and has defeated some of DB's most powerful characters like Vegeta, Gotenks and Gohan and has destroyed entire Galaxies one shot the King of the Deomon realm and survive being blown up by a Planet sized explosion with his Regeneration ' Wiz: But Buu is still an idiot who isn't one for strategy preferring to use brawn over Brain '''Boomstick: But with so much power beginning his attacks Majin Buu might just be the deadliest Villian in Dragon Ball ' Buu: Me get Big Pre-Death Battle Wiz: All right the combatants are set let's end this debate once and for all 'Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle ' Death Battle Jigglypuff was singing in the forest happily when she suddenly hears a bunch of explosions and crashing noises in the distance Jigglypuff goes to investigate the situation She then sees Majin Buu demolishing trees with his Breath Jigglypuff begins to cry and Buu turns towards her Buu: Yay you play with Buu Jigglypuff frowns and gets ready to attack Buu and punches him Buu: Ow you hurt Buu Buu hurt you! '''Fight!! Buu flies towards Jigglypuff and kicks her into a tree Buu then shoots a candy beam and tries to zap Jigglypuff but she dodges and turns into a rock and rolls into Buu knocking him back Buu then uppercuts Jigglypuff and knocks her to the floor Jigglypuff then starts rapidly punching and kicking Buu and he takes the blows easily Buu then grabs a pink slab from his belly and tries to slap Jigglypuff but she blocks it with defence Buu: Uggh You make Buu mad! Buu Starts hitting Jigglypuff with several Ki blasts and punches her into the air but She drops onto his his head and slams him with pound then hits Buu several times with Rollout Buu is knocked to the floor but quickly heals Buu then blocks Jigglypuff's punches and kicks and unleashes a massive gael of wind that blows back all the trees and Jigglypuff into a mountain Buu then unleashes a massive Laser beam from his mouth and obliterates the mountain Jigglypuff is seen on the ground battered and bruised Buu walks up to her Buu: Time for food Buu hits Jigglypuff with a candy beam and turns her into Candyfloss which Buu eats happily K.O! Results Boomstick: Oh Poor Jigglypuff this reminds me of Pikachu vs Blanka Wiz: Jigglypuff was outclassed by Buu in everything even Fat Buu's stupidity was enough to easily take down Jigglypuff Boomstick: Just to clarify Buu has destroyed entire Galaxies effortlessly while Jigglypuff's prefers to be friendly rather than engage in a fistfight with a foe looks like Jigglypuff ended up as a snack Wiz: The Winner is Majin Buu Advantages and Disadvantages Majin Buu: Winner + Pretty Much everything Jigglypuf: Loser - Pretty Much Everything Trivia * Special thanks to Friendly Sociopath for making the awesome thumbnail for this battle. How many stars would you rate this battle? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Dragon Ball Z vs. Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:'Cute vs Cute' themed Death Battles Category:Bigthecat Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016